


And Then...

by sharem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek and Laura are adopted into the Stilinski family, F/M, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Relationships, I write mostly M/M stuff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a white wolf, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Red String of Fate, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Soulmates, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is bitten, Wolf Peter Hale, sterek, toddler stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: This is a collections of drabbles and ideas for possible stories and also for prompts that people can give me. All Teen Wolf, all the time. But probably mostly Derek/Stiles and Peter/Stiles.





	1. ... the Universe changes ...

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a serious writer's block and I need something to help me finish my other stories so I hope I can get prompts. ^_^;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would things change if Laura and Derek took a comatose Peter with them to New York?

Staring out at  the lights of Beacon Hills from atop a hilltop , Derek let out a deep sigh as he climbed down to the  bottom of the hill . After the death of most of his family by the psychotic Kate Argent, his sister Laura took him and their comatose uncle completely out of California. Despite the fact that Peter had sometimes tormented them while they were children, the man was their last remaining family and as the Alpha, Laura didn't want him to stay in Beacon Hills. She had him committed to a long term care facility  for the supernatural in New York City while giving Derek a chance as a semi-normal life.

It seemed to work for a year with constant visits to Peter when the elder Hale finally woke up from his coma.  He wasn't sane at first and had to be constantly strapped down with wolfsbane cuffs. But then… the older man began to calm down, sanity returning to his Beta blue eyes. He gave his niece and nephew a grateful look and told them that he was glad that they had brought him with them. He explained that if they had left him in Beacon Hills, he probably would have gone insane and not heal as fast as he did and go on a murdering spree to take revenge on the ones who killed their family.

Talk of revenge made Laura focus more and get help for not only herself, but also for Derek and Peter. If they were going to plan on revenge on Kate Argent, they needed the time, the power, and the meticulous planning they would need to bring her, and possibly her father Gerard Argent, down on their knees.  So six years after the death of the majority of the Hale Pack, the three remaining Hales were about to make their return to the small town they had once called home and hoped that they would once again.

However… of course something happened that made things a little harder.

A rogue Alpha had bitten a sixteen year old boy and was killing some people in the town. People that Laura, Derek and Peter had planned on ' _ talking _ ' to in order to convince them  to turn themselves in and implicate Kate on the fire. Derek had split from Laura and Peter while they were searching the Preserve in order to cover more ground. He ended up near the burnt out Hale house when he smelled something, two somethings actually. One of them was definitely the teen that was bitten by the rogue Alpha…  however… the second scent made his inner wolf rumble with pleasure, something that hadn't happened before, not even with Paige. It was a mixture of cinnamon, vanilla, and strangely enough, the smell of ozone just after a lightning strike.

Glancing down, the wolf spied what looked like an inhaler and picked it up from the ground, turning it over in his hands and decided on something that would definitely change the course of his life when two teenagers came into the clearing.

“Hey, this is private property!”


	2. ... Peter ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had always found Stiles fascinating, even as a child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Peter Hale roleplay side blog, satanxinxaxvneck. This is the link to the post - [HERE](http://http://satanxinxaxvneck.tumblr.com/post/158863364721/to-me-this-gif-looks-like-peter-actually-being)
> 
> tags: Steter

Peter had always been fascinated by little Stiles Stilinski, especially when his mother, Claudia, would bring the toddler over to the Hale house. The scent coming from the boy was nothing like he had ever smelled before, but the one thing he noticed about it was a certain scent that seemed to linger on Stiles that also was a part of Claudia’s… the smell of ozone after a lightning strike.  


 

The child never left Peter alone whenever he and his mother were at the house, always hounding the man with questions and only letting Peter call him Mischief, with the exception of his parents.

 

And then Claudia passed away and Stiles’ visits to the Hale house became infrequent and then nonexistent. However, Peter kept his eye on the boy as his wolf wouldn’t let the youngster  _not_  be a part of his life, leaving little gifts here and there for the growing boy.

 

Then the events of the fire and Kate Argent happened, leaving Peter with burns and in a coma. But instead of being left alone by his niece and nephew, the then Deputy Stilinski took on the burden of caring for a comatose Peter and Stiles visiting the man almost everyday…

 

So when Peter finally woke up six years later, it was to the scent of ozone and sanity mostly intact. “Hello, Mischief,” he had rasped out and saw the beautiful smile form on a now teen Stiles.

 

Everything that happened afterwards had Laura passing the Alpha spark to Peter as a last act of familial love for the uncle she left in the care of Sheriff Stilinski before an Omega werewolf overpowered her, losing her life…

 

… and with Peter vowing to keep his town, Nephew and Stiles safe and court the teen human once he was of age…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I really should be working on my other stories, but I just can't seem to get out of this funk so these small drabbles should help. ^_^;;
> 
> So please, people send me prompts? Pretty please with Steter on top? XD!


	3. ... The Fox and the Wolf meet for the first time ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year old Stiles meets the Hale pack for the first time and shifts into a fox kit and runs away into the forest. He's found by a white wolf who didn't seem to be as scary as the Alpha lady...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr from anonymous: The first meeting of Fox!Stiles and Wolf!Peter. 
> 
> It turned out a little differently than I had expected and it somehow morphed into a prequel of the previous chapter. ^_^;
> 
> Tags: Fox!Stiles, Wolf!Peter, Toddler!Stiles, full shift Peter, Peter is a white wolf

Mieczyslaw Stilinski, or Stiles as he preferred to be called, was two years old when his mother brought him over to a very big house that smelled of wolves and a lot of people he didn't know. His whiskey brown eyes widened as a tall and scary lady approached him and his mother. He hid behind his mother's dress and the strange lady was speaking quickly with her before glancing down at Stiles. He squeaked loudly when the lady's eyes flashed red and he promptly shifted into a beautiful red fox kit.

 

The kit's claws scraped loudly on the floor as he yipped in fear, scrambling to get away from the scary lady. His eyes flashed golden for a brief moment before his paws found some purchase on the floor and he began to run away from the scary lady with the red eyes. He jumped around the various pieces of furniture while his mother, the scary lady, and other people who smelled like wolves as he spied an open window and jumped through, running straight into the forest.

 

About an hour later was when Stiles decided to stop and look around. He yipped, trying to see if anyone was nearby. He tilted his head to one side, not hearing anyone or anything that wasn't the normal sounds of the forest. That was when the kit realized that he had no idea where he was and began to get a little scared. He was just a young thing, only two years old and he was away from his mother.

 

Every now and then, Stiles would let out a yip and hope that his mother could hear him and then find him. But his hopes began to dim as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon, and this caused his fear to grow. He would whimper slightly when the noises seemed to get louder and then he let out a gekkering sound when he heard a wolf howl. It sounded close and it made him try to find a place to hide. He found a hollowed out log and squeezed himself into the tight space and tried to keep himself as quiet as possible.

 

However, the kit couldn't keep in a whimper when he heard footsteps and then he saw four white paws appear in front of the opening of the log he was in. There was a chuffing sound and a wolf's nose poked through the log opening. This caused the kit to gekker, trying to sound fierce so the wolf would go away.

 

Suddenly, the wolf just laid down in front of the log opening, his head laying on his paws. Stiles whimpered a little more, not knowing what to do next. Clearly, this wolf was waiting for him but the scent the wolf was giving off made the kit feel… safe. It was definitely not something the youngster expected so he did the only thing a toddler-turned-kit could do. He followed his instincts and slowly crawled out of the log, warily keeping his eyes on the wolf in front of him. Once he was back outside, the young fox tilted his head to one side. He wasn't expecting the wolf to be completely white and the fur looked so very soft. So when the wolf made an encouraging chuffing noise, Stiles no longer had a problem and ran to the wolf and buried himself in the wolf's soft fur and began to feel so very sleepy.

 

Stiles felt himself being picked up gently in the wolf's mouth, feeling completely safe with this white wolf. He memorized the wolf's scent… it was like the earth mixed with the smell of pine and mint. This scent made him feel safe and he liked it very much. The next thing the kit knew was he was back in that big house and on a very soft sofa, the white wolf curled around him.

 

“Peter, you can stop guarding Stiles now,” a woman's voice called out and it made Stiles shiver with fear. It came from the scary lady and he tried to bury himself in the white wolf's side, trying to hide. The wolf made a sound that was a lot like laughter and nosed at the kit, gently barking as if telling Stiles that it was okay, that it was safe. Of course Stiles didn't listen and tried to stay hidden. Then there was a strange sound and the comforting warmth from the wolf was gone. Instead, a man was now on the sofa, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and he reached out with his hand, placing it in front of the kit. The young fox tentatively sniffed the man's hand and then let out an excited yip… it was the same as the wolf so he knew that he was safe.

 

Suddenly, Stiles was now back in his two year old self and covered in a thick and soft blanket as he plastered himself to the man's side. “I'm Peter,” the man stated, his blue eyes showing a bit of humor. “What's yours?”

 

Stiles tried several times to say his name right but he just couldn't get the pronunciation right. “I'm Miec… Michy… I'm Mischief!” he managed to get out loudly. He then noticed the scary lady, who he found out was the Alpha of this werewolf pack, and decided she really wasn't that scary. “Mommy and Daddy call me tha'. You too, Pe'er, but no you, Alpha lady! You and ever'one else call me 'Tiles. Pe'er mine and tha' why he can call me Mischief.”

 

That made everyone in the room laugh loudly, making Stiles grin as he felt like he had come home, even if he lived in another house with his mommy and daddy. This was an idyllic time before things went to hell when Claudia became sick and then the fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this was okay... ^_^ But anyway, I'm glad that someone actually sent me a prompt. XD!


	4. ... A new Alpha rises ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stiles was bitten as well as Scott? Heaven help those who threaten his family, even if they are an Alpha…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually really an outline for a story I HAD planned on doing, but I don't really have the energy to actually do. I still have other stories I REALLY NEED to work on as well...-_-;;

He absolutely hated this, hated how Scott would ignore everything that he was saying until that night. Stiles never regretted making Scott come with him into the woods to find the dead body because of the end results. Both of them managed to keep away from Stiles' father, the Sheriff when they were in the woods that night looking for the half of a dead body. However, they were both spotted by a strange creature with glowing red eyes and both were bitten.

Stiles was the one to figure out what had happened to them, what they had become, but Scott steadfastly refused to believe it, that he was now a werewolf. A new student, a girl named Allison Argent, caught Scott's attention and had used his new abilities to try and woo the girl. Stiles, on the other hand, had smelled something strange coming from her and it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise every time she was near. He _knew_ that Allison had no idea what her father was, what her whole family was. Stiles knew after confronting Derek when he and Scott when looking for his friend's inhaler.

He never thought about it much before, but Stiles realized that he had better control over his ADHD and no longer needed adderall in order to keep his mind calm and alert. His new werewolf senses helped with that as well as curing Scott's asthma. Stiles also believed that physically, they both were better for being turned, but that was where they diverged. The spastic teen knew that they needed to keep what they were a secret and not to alert themselves to hunters and had then latched onto Derek Hale as a mentor and as a friend.

Scott, on the other hand, had used his new reflexes and got first line on the lacrosse team and managed to get Allison as his girlfriend. But that came with it's own set of problems… namely one suspicious teammate by the name of Jackson Whittemore. When the captain of the lacrosse team began to ask Scott if he was using steroids, Stiles heard what was going on and rushed into the locker room before his best friend could say anything. He pushed Jackson against the lockers using his werewolf strength to keep the other there.

“Look, Jackass,” Stiles hissed dangerously in the other teen's ear. “You leave Scott alone. You leave _me_ alone. You of all people _know_ what I am capable of when my friends get hurt.”

 

After that, Jackson actually left the two friends alone with the exception of when they had to play. He couldn't look Stiles in the eye and had actually felt fear, fear he never knew that he could feel for the other teen. Somehow, though, Jackson would listen to whatever Stiles had told him to do some things even though he would still be a total douche to the other and to Scott.

Lydia began to realize that something has changed with both Stiles and Scott, the way the two had been acting, Scott being more athletic and Stiles being more responsible… well, as much as a sixteen year old could be. She saw how attached Scott was towards Allison, but also saw the calculating look on Stiles' face whenever she caught him looking at Allison, as if he was judging her for something that only he knew about. She began to pay more attention to Stiles when she realized that he no longer acted on his supposed crush on the school's Queen.

_Lydia was thinking that it was almost like Stiles had become some sort of protective predator when she caught him slamming a student into the lockers after the student had bullied some nobody named Erica Reyes._

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was pretty sure that Stiles was hiding something but he never realized it was something like werewolves. His son had deemed it important that his father knew what was going on in Beacon Hills. Of course the Sheriff thought his teenage son was lying until the boy flashed his golden eyes at the man. There wasn't much he could do, let alone ground Stiles, when there was a rogue alpha running loose and hunters in town that nearly killed Derek when he had spotted the alpha.

Events afterwards proceeded as normal as possible with the teen wolves avoiding the hunters, especially Allison's father, and Noah himself keeping an eye on the hunters. He was not about to let them kill Stiles and Scott, and by extension, Derek Hale.

 

Things came to light when it was found out that the alpha was Peter Hale, who was thought to be in a coma and who had killed his niece, Laura, to gain the alpha power. He was the one behind the murders and for Scott thinking he had attacked the bus driver. The one surprising thing in all of this was how amazed Derek was with the amount of control Stiles had over his shift, almost as if he was born wolf.

Prom. It was a night when all teens were suppose to be out and have fun, dancing and generally having fun before the end of the school year. Lydia got attacked by Peter when looking for Derek and went to force Stiles to help. However, Stiles refused to help the crazed Alpha and managed to escape, wishing he could save Lydia but managed to get Jackson to save his girlfriend and take her to the hospital.

  
Stiles heard Scott howl and knew that he had to rush and find his best friend and Derek, the wolf who had made the spastic teen question his own sexuality when they first met. Soon, he made it to the burnt out Hale house to see Kate Argent about to kill Scott and Derek with Allison at her side. He was about to roar at them when Chris Argent showed up and put a gun on his own sister, telling her that she had broken the Code. Of course she did not listen and was about to pull the trigger when Peter showed up.

Peter laughed maniacally as he ripped out the huntress' throat and when to attack both Derek and Scott. _Stiles saw red_ when the two beta werewolves were tossed around like rag dolls but the one thing that made Stiles lose everything…

  
_Peter threatened to kill his dad, the Sheriff, after all was said and done_.

  
No one threatens the teen's friends and family and lives. He attacked Peter with a savagery that surprised not only the hunter Chris, but also both Derek and Scott, not giving the alpha a chance to fight back. However, when Peter managed to throw Stiles into a tree, Jackson showed up with Danny and both of them threw Molotov cocktails at the alpha with Allison shooting an arrow that ignited the homemade bombs.

Knowing that Derek wanted to kill Peter for revenge, Stiles rushed over to the burning alpha and slashed the man's throat. Instinctively, he knew that Derek did not really have the means to be an alpha so he took the power for himself. He didn't do it just to be an Alpha, to have power…

Stiles took the power of the Alpha so he could truly protect his friends and family and hunters soon learned that Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski might have been a bitten wolf, but he took to being an Alpha better than most born wolves. And one stoic born wolf forgave Stiles in time for killing his uncle, but secretly was glad of it and was now waiting until the boy turned eighteen so he could show the teen his intentions by an old fashioned courting…

 

 _But they should know that things would never be easy for them and the growing Stilinski Pack and Alpha Stiles Stilinski_...


	5. ...a red string connects us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had given up on ever finding his soulmate since he was born without a red string attached to another soul. However, the fire at the Hale house changed everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from one of my RPs on my Peter Hale roleplay blog on tumblr and someone asked for a Red String of Fate AU. Short chapter, I know but I'm still trying to get back into roleplaying and writing. I almost feel like I want to continue this as a small story. ^_^;;

When Peter was old enough to know about soulmates and the Red String of Fate that linked soulmates to one another, he was excited about it. However, he never saw a red string that connected him to the one he was to love for eternity. By the time he was eighteen and headed for college, the werewolf never looked at his finger again. He figured that since he had no soulmate, he could do whatever and whoever he wanted.

 

Even though the Supernatural Reveal happened twenty-five years before he was even born, the wolf knew that hunters never got over the fact that they could no longer hunt his kind and other supernatural creatures with no oversight. Kate Argent from the notorious Argent hunting clan tried to burn his entire pack in their house, but he had managed to save them all, including a human boy who was visiting the house because he was his niece Cora’s best friend.

 

As Peter covered the boy with his own body to protect him from the flames, that was when he noticed a faint red string going from his ring finger to the boy’s…

 

**6 years later…**

 

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes and tried to move his head to look around, but it almost felt like something was keeping his head in place. He did realize that he was in a hospital of some sort because of the smells of medications, disinfectant and death permeated the building. He took in a deep sniff and relaxed as he was able to scent the various members of his pack. They had survived the fire, something he was grateful for.

 

However, there was a scent intermingled with that of pack… it was the scent of the boy he had saved and it was apparent that this boy had visited often. The werewolf wondered how he was doing… and how much time had passed since he was in a coma. Soon enough, a nurse and a doctor came in and told him it had been six years since the fire and because of the nature of the fire, his usually fast werewolf healing was reduced to that of a normal human.

 

A few weeks later after Peter was finally completely healed, he was taken to the rebuilt Hale house and there was a party going on. Slowly since he wasn’t used to walking well just yet, he looked down at the red string and followed it to the boy who was no longer a boy, but a young man of seventeen or eighteen. Peter was entranced by the teen’s face, those beauty marks, plush lips…

 

“You must be Stiles…”


	6. ... Stiles leaves ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A classic where Stiles is kicked out of the pack and the Sheriff has no trust in his son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD be finishing up the chapters for my other stories, but I'm still having a writer's block and doing little things like this helps. Anyway, this chapter had no prompt and it's something that has been going through my mind lately. ^_^;

Stiles Stilinski never once had questioned his place in the world, his place as the only child of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and his place in the Hale pack. He felt useful for once in his life and was happy to finally have a group of friends instead of only having Scott in his life. However, things began to change after the Nogitsune on how people began to treat him.

 

Sheriff Stilinski began to distance himself from his son once he knew about the supernatural side of the town he protected. He really did not want to have any part of it but couldn’t due to his son being a part of a werewolf pack, a pack that contained one former murder suspect Derek Hale and one formerly dead werewolf Peter Hale. He understood the reason why Stiles never told him before, why he lied about a great many things in the months before his own kidnapping by the evil Darach, Jennifer Blake. Not telling the older man was no longer an option. However, he felt that his own child should have had the trust to tell him what was going on and therefore, losing the trust he had for his son.

 

When Stiles found out about this new lack of trust between him and his father, he felt the ground beneath him begin to tilt. It was as if the world was becoming out of balance for him and it was only a matter of time before his perception of the world would change irrevocably.

 

“You knew about this for months and you didn’t trust me enough to let me know that werewolves were real? I can’t trust you, Stiles, not any more.”

 

That one sentence from his own father made Stiles shut down. He began to actively avoid the man and began to keep his words to himself. People began to notice that the teen was being quiet, something that was unheard of. The pack was starting to get worried because of this, wondering if the teen was possessed once more. Thankfully, in a meeting that they kept from Stiles, Deaton explained to them that Stiles could no longer be possessed but wouldn’t explain how it could no longer happen.

 

However, everyone began treating their friend differently, as if he _was_ a problem and not having a problem. They began to avoid Stiles and not tell him about pack meetings. Derek was now no longer an Alpha but his opinion still carried some weight with the new McCall pack. He tried to tell them that they should listen to Deaton that Stiles was not a threat to them and the town but Scott was not having it. He told Derek and the rest of them that they could no longer trust the human and that he was only a liability anyway.

 

What they did not realize that Stiles was listening to their every word, how cold Scott had sounded and how everyone, with the exception of Derek and Peter, seemed to agree with the True Alpha. He was about to open the door when he heard those damning words from his now former best friend. He had been practicing with his spark and was well on his way to becoming the pack’s emissary due to Deaton’s influence. The anger flared up within his soul, his eyes flashing a bright white as he used his new abilities to shatter the door as he entered. The flash then settled to a glowing reddish tinge, almost as if he was an alpha himself. He let his gaze go around each and every pack member in the room before settling in on one Scott McCall.

 

“We have been best friends since pre-school, Scott. You know as well as I do how I am, what I would do for my friends, my family. You, above all else, _were_ my brother in everything but blood, You _were_ my family Scott! _ALL_ of you, I trusted you all to be there for me as I have been there for _ALL_ of you! I can truly see now how naïve I was too everything I have seen lately. I thought that maybe you were all trying to get your bearings together ever since Allison and Aiden died. But now… I have no one, not even the Sheriff.”

 

At that, Stiles turned away from the pack and went up to both Derek and Peter, placing a hand on the back of their necks as if he was leaving his scent behind, In a way he was but the teen wouldn’t say that in front of his once friends. He knew that Peter would be able to understand what he was about to say and would tell Derek when they are alone.

 

“Znajdź mnie, kiedy możesz, znajdź mnie w potrzebie. Jestem Iskrą, a gdy ją wezwę, przyjdę z prędkością.”

 

At that, Stiles inclined his head to give the pack and Scott one last sad gaze before leaving the McCall house, He turned his head back so no one could see the single tear that flowed down his left cheek as it turned as red as blood…

 

Two days later, Stiles Stilinski was gone.

 

He wouldn’t be seen again for five years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for the Polish I put in. ^_^; 
> 
> Translation: Find me when you can, find me when in need. I am the Spark and when called, I will come with speed.
> 
> This one I am seriously thinking of making either a sequel chapter or a story all on its own. ^_^;


	7. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life update

Tomorrow morning I’m going to have a procedure done on my eyes. I’m going to have this drug Avastin injected into both eyes in order to stop the bleeding. Hopefully that will work so I won’t have to have surgery.

With that being said, I do apologize for not updating this story, and others, for so long. I’ve been in poor health and unemployed for quite some time. Last year I had a severe asthma attack and I’ve been on oxygen ever since. The problems with my eyes are on a long list of health problems I do have.

So hopefully everything will go well and I’ll have the inspiration once more to truly start writing once again. Thank you all for the support I have had for my little imaginings that I put into words.

I am grateful for you all.


	8. ... the course of history changes ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Jonathon Stilinski isn't all that he appears to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a story here on AO3 that inspired this chapter, but I can't remember what it is for the life of me. ^_^;;
> 
> This is also a sequel to chapters 2 and 3.

Sheriff Noah Jonathon Stilinski, who always preferred to be called John, had always thought that he knew what was going on in the world, that everything he saw was in black and white with no shades in between. But then his beloved Claudia, wife and mother of his only son, became sick with frontotemporal dementia. He loved her very much and he also knew how much their son, Mieczyslaw, was hurting over that. So when he came to pick up little Mischief (as only he, Claudia, and one Peter Hale could call him), he was struck with fear filling his entire being for some strange reason.

 

The Deputy turned on his lights as he raced past cars, using his status to speed through lights. This was something that he never told his son, never told his wife… that he had the gift of magic and one of those gifts was a sense to let him know that there was danger to him and his loved ones. That was when he rushed into the hospital, into the long-term care ward and into his wife’s room. His eyes went wide as he saw a half-shifted fox strangling his own son. Mischief would be crying if he was able to get in any air into his lungs to breathe. Were-foxes were stronger than normal humans, almost as strong as a werewolf, and Claudia was using her full were-fox strength on the eight year old boy.

 

“Stop!!” John shouted, flinging his hand outward and using magic to pry his wife away from young Mischief. He went to his son to make sure that the child would be alright, using his abilities to make the boy fall asleep. He then turned to face the woman, who was his wife, his own eyes flashing a bright blue. “He was not hurting you; he was not trying to kill you.”

 

His quiet statement made the were-fox, her eyes flashing gold in response. Claudia’s mind became clear and tears started to flow down her pale cheeks. “Did… Did I attack Mieczyslaw again?” she asked in a quiet voice. “And… what did you do? How come… how come you never told me… told _us_ that you can do this, do magic?”

 

John thought long and hard before answering his wife, a sad smile gracing his handsome face. “I never told you because there was a chance that we’d never be able to have children, Claudia,” he answered quietly. “The only people who knew what I am were my parents and you know that they’re dead. I was an only child, my love, and I always told you that they died in an accident. They died because of hunters wanting me, wanting to use me as a weapon against other supernaturals. I am a Spark, Claudia, and as such, the only other person who knows what I am is Talia Hale. Since she’s the Alpha of Beacon Hills, I had to let her know, but only with the promise that _only_ she would know of what I am. Sparks and were-creatures always had a hard time having children because those are two different magics coming into play, having a hard time merging to make something new.”

 

John then went on to explain more about his parents… his father was a werewolf and his mother was a Spark herself so he understood how hard it would be to have children. And Claudia finally understood why John knew pack dynamics intimately. She bade her husband to tell Mieczyslaw the truth as soon as he woke up for they both knew how smart their son was and realized that not only did Mischief inherit Claudia’s were-fox side, he somehow came with a Spark as well, something that was unheard of in the world they lived in. She also made John promise to keep their son to themselves and away from the Hales until Stiles was able to fully control himself and his own abilities. John agreed and sighed, knowing that Talia wasn’t going to like that but will understand once he explained everything.

 

Claudia died two days later, and John somehow knew at that moment that his wife’s disease was cursed upon her, making her death a murder, but he would bide his time to find out how and why…

 

****

 

Two years later, everything went up in flames, quite literally. A hunter by the name of Kate Argent burned the Hale house down with the majority of the pack inside. This had John seething with anger because it was a dinner he and Stiles were suppose to be at as well, but an emergency at the station had come up and he had to go, leaving his son to be watched by the other deputies. He was first on the scene and saw Peter Hale trying to crawl back to the house, his face and body full of burns.

 

The deputy then knew that what was going on was not natural so he used his senses and broke the mountain ash barrier that was surrounding the burning building but it was already too late. Everyone was already dead by then and it made the spark within howl with the need to avenge his pack, his friends. But first was to find both Laura and Derek, both of whom weren’t at the house to begin with. The remaining Hales were now his priority, and it was one he wasn’t going to shirk.

 

When Claudia died two years ago, he could have spiraled out of control and let whiskey run his life. However, he had little Stiles to think about and that brought him out of his funk quicker than anything else. He gave his little were-fox son as much attention as he was able to, especially once he had returned to his duties as a deputy. That being said, when he saw the two new orphans, he took charge of them knowing that his wife would have understood. He was not about to let two teens alone out there with hunters close by. Yes, Laura may have been eighteen and legally an adult in the eyes of the law, she was still very young in terms of being a werewolf, and a new Alpha to boot.

 

John explained to them that they were welcome to live with him and Stiles, allow them to grow up with a semblance of normalcy. Especially once he found out what Kate Argent had done to Derek and the Hales, he managed to convince the boy to press charges and found enough evidence to make a conviction stick. In the process, he had found that the fire inspector, along with the insurance adjustor, the current Sheriff and a couple of lowlifes helped the female hunter decimate one of the most stable werewolf packs in the United States. He was also going to arrest Adrian Harris as an accomplice to the arson and murders but the chemistry teacher had decided to instead work with the authorities and told that the main person was Kate, but he had recorded a conversation that she had with her father, Gerard Argent, to make sure that all the Hales were dead and that those monsters be put down.

 

After three months went by, newly elected Sheriff Noah Jonathon Stilinski adopted both Laura and Derek as his own children, giving Stiles siblings and an Alpha to keep his were-fox an Alpha to go by. He also made sure that Peter Hale was well-taken care of in the long term ward in the hospital, letting Melissa McCall in on the supernatural and what to look out for if hunters ever made their appearance once more in Beacon Hills.

 

He had to make sure this town stayed safe for his son, until such time he would come into his own with his were-fox abilities and the Spark he had inherited from John. And to make sure that his son’s Mate would still be alive by the time Stiles was old enough to make his own decisions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As everyone can see, I started writing a little bit again. I want to thank EVERYONE for your kind words. Your encouragement and understanding to the medical problems I've been experiencing has been amazing and lifted my spirits.
> 
> A slight update: I had another hemorrhage in my left eye so I had injections once more in my eyes. I have another appointment the end of August and we shall see where it goes from there. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in sending me prompts, I can be reached at my art/personal tumblr - [Sharem90](http://sharem90.tumblr.com) or at my art Twitter - @sharem90. ^_^


End file.
